thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Draufgänger
ist die fünfte Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Maggie und Sasha kämpfen um ihr Bleiberecht in Hilltop. Diese werden von den Savior besucht, wobei Simon sich als neuer Negan für Hilltop vorstellt. Carl und Jesus fahren mit dem Truck heimlich zurück zu Negan. Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Michonne * Aaron Hilltop * Maggie Rhee * Sasha * Enid * Paul Rovia (Jesus) * Gregory *Neil *Joshua Seymour as Josh *Harlan Carson *Kal *Eduardo *Stephanie Rae as Stephanie Erlöser * Simon *Philip Noble as Savior 74 Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria * Hilltop * Weg nach Hilltop Kurzbeschreibung Rick und Aaron machen sich auf zu einer Plünderungsmission. Carl sieht, wie Enid über den Zaun steigt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht mehr auf sie aufpassen kann und lässt sie gehen. Wenig später treffen sie sich, als er einen Streuner mit dem Auto überfährt. Beide laufen gemeinsam in Richtung Hilltop unterwegs finden sie Rollschuhe und kommen so schneller voran. In Hilltop erwacht Maggie. Dr. Carson erklärt ihr, dass die Schmerzen, die sie gespürt hat von einer Teilablösung der Plazenter herrühren. Es ist nicht sonderlich tragisch, aber sie sollte sich schonen und in Hilltop bleiben. Sie besucht wenig später zusammen mit Sasha die Gräber ihrer Freunde. Dort legt sie die Uhr ihres Mannes auf sein Grab. Gregory kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass sie verschwinden müssen, will ihnen jedoch die Nacht gewähren. In der Nacht müssen sie sich gegen Streuner wehren, die von einem Auto mit lauter Musik angelockt werden. Maggie erteilt befehle und fährt mit einem Traktor über die Musikquelle. Sie bekommen die Situation schnell in den Griff. Am nächsten Morgen verhandeln sie weiter über den Verbleib der Frauen in Hilltop, als plötzlich die Savior auftauchen. Simon erklärt sich zum neuen Negan für Gregory. Außerdem erzählt er davon, dass die alte Gruppe, von der sie verwaltet wurden, ermordet wurde, die Täter nun jedoch für Negan arbeiten. Gregory will die beiden Frauen verraten, die sich in einem Schrank verstecken, jedoch hat Jesus sie woanders untergebracht, sodass er lediglich Scotch dem neuen Negan anbieten kann. Dieser verlangt, dass Gregory vor ihm auf die Knie geht und verlässt Hilltop mit der Hälfte von allem, was sie haben. Gregory ist wütend, dass die Frauen nicht dort waren, wo er sie vermutet hat. Jesus entmachtet ihn schließlich und erklärt, dass er nicht mehr das Sagen hat, jedoch die Position vorerst behalten darf. Maggie schlägt Gregory dafür, dass er die Taschenuhr vom Grab genommen hat. Danach verlangt sie, dass er sich ihren Namen merkt. Draußen findet sie Enid am Grab der Männer. Sie nimmt sie zum Essen mit ins Haus und vererbt ihr dort die Uhr von Glenn. Sasha bittet Jesus, dass er herausfindet, wo Negan lebt. Dieser steigt auf einen der Trucks, in dem sich auch Carl befindet. Vorspann Maggie erwacht im Krankenzimmer von Dr. Carsen in Hilltop. Sie schaut auf ein blauen Blumen. Er erklärt ihr ruhig, dass ihre Plazenta sich vom Uterus teilweise gelöst hat, welches durch ein Trauma passiert sein könnte. Voll Angst fragt sie ob sie ihr Kind verloren hat, was der Arzt jedoch verneint und sie den Herzschlag des Kindes hören lässt. Er schlägt ihr vor, dass sie sich ausruhen und in Hilltop bleiben sollte, damit er sich im Notfall um sie kümmern könnte. Maggie richtet sich auf und bittet den Arzt alles gesagte zu wiederholen. Sasha wartet draußen vor der Tür und schneidet sich mit ihrem Messer etwas vom Apfel ab. Maggie kommt zu ihr und will zum Grab ihres Mannes und Abraham. Dort angekommen hockt sie sich hin. Sasha gibt ihr die Taschenuhr von Hershel, der sie an Glenn weiter gereicht hat. Sie erklärt, dass Abraham nur eine Zigarre dabei hatte. Maggie küsst die Uhr und legt sie auf Glenns Grab als Erkennungszeichen. Maggie berichtet davon, dass Carson meint, sie sollen in Hilltop bleiben. Sasha bestimmt, dass sie bleiben werden. Jesus kommt hinzu und tauscht die Blumen aus. Sasha erklärt, dass er auch für die blauen Blumen im Krankenzimmer verantwortlich ist. Er erzählt, dass die blauen stärken und beruhigen sollen. Die grünen bedeuten, dass man loslassen soll. Auch Gregory kommt hinzu und freut sich, dass sie wach ist. Er dachte sie hätten alle Savior vernichtet, doch Maggie erklärt ihm, dass es lediglich ein Stützpunkt war. Gregory will an den Deal, den er mit Alexandria geschlossen hat, die versprochen haben sie von den Savior zu befreien, erinnern. Maggie verteidigt sich und erklärt, dass sie nichts aufgezwungen haben. Gregory würgt das Gespräch ab und fordert sie auf Hilltop zu verlassen. Sie wendet ein, dass Dr. Carson meinte, dass sie bleiben müsse. Er jedoch besteht darauf, dass sie geht, denn sie wäre sicherer in Alexandria und Hilltop sicherer ohne sie. Zu Sasha gewandt, fordert er sie auf sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren und behandelt sie wie ein Mitglied aus Hilltop. Wütend erklärt er, dass sie Tote nicht begraben, sondern verbrennen. Jesus stellt klar, dass auch Sasha aus Alexandria kommt. Er verteidigt sich und erklärt, dass er sich selbst erst erholen muss. Voller Sorge malt er sich aus, wie die Savior heraus bekommen könnten, dass Hilltop mit Alexandria gegen Negan konspirieren und ihnen dadurch ein ähnliches Schicksal widerfährt wie Rick und seinen Leuten. Er gesteht ihnen schließlich die Nacht noch zu, verlangt jedoch, dass sie am Morgen gehen. Jesus widerspricht, worauf Gregory ihn fragt, ob er mit ihnen gehen will. Jesus gibt schließlich bei und erklärt, dass er sie zurück bringen wird. Gregory will gerade gehen, als Sasha einwendet, dass Maggie schwanger ist. Maggie hält sie jedoch auf. Handlung der Folge Carl macht Wurfübungen in der Wohnung. Er trifft die Dartscheibe jeweils zuweit links. Rick will aufbrechen zu einer Plünderungsmission. Carl ist wütend und will wissen, ob das jetzt immer so sein wird, was ihm Rick bestätigt. Zusammen mit Aaron bricht er in Richtung Norden auf. Zum Abschied gibt er Michonne einen Kuss, den sie leidenschaftlich erwidert. Michonne will auf eigene Mission gehen um heraus zu finden, ob sie es mit den Saviorn hinbekommen können. Carl protestiert, dass dies kein Dauerzustand sein kann. Michonne gesteht, dass sie nicht weiß ob sie gegen die Savior ankommen werden. Sie gibt ihm den Rat seinen Verband zu wechseln und nett zu Olivia zu sein. Carl wendet sich dem Fenster zu. Er sieht, wie Enid versucht über den Zaun zu klettern. Draußen spricht er mit ihr. Sie erklärt, dass sie zu Maggie will und sich gut orientieren kann. Er gesteht sie nicht mehr retten zu können. Sie ist immer noch sauer, dass er sie im Waffenlager eingesperrt hat, als sie aufgebrochen sind um Maggie nach Hilltop zu fahren. Er erklärt, dass er sie vor dem Anblick gerettet hat Glenn und Abraham sterben zu sehen. Ihm tut es jedoch nicht leid das mitanschauen zu müssen. Er wendet sich um und geht. Sasha bereitet ihr Bett zu. Jesus bietet ihr ein bequemeres im Gästehaus an. Sie will wissen, warum Jesus sich nicht zum Anführer wählen lässt. Dieser erklärt, dass er nicht die erforderlichen Qualitäten hat, aber ein Gegenpol zu Gregory sein muss. Sasha erklärt, dass sie bereitwillig gehen würde, wenn nur Maggie in Sicherheit bleiben könnte. Jesus erklärt, dass er nur helfen will, Sasha meint, dass dies nicht reicht und er mehr tun muss. Jesus überreicht ihr die von Rosita angefertigte Kette, die Abraham bei seinem ersten Besuch in Hilltop verloren hatte. Über Abraham meint er, dass er gleichzeitig die Menschen zum Lachen und Weinen bringen konnte. Maggie kommt ins Zimmer. Jesus zeigt ihr das Bett und hat ihr Kleidung überlassen, die jedoch eher nützlich als Bequem ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und verspricht zu schauen, was er für sie tun kann. Maggie will wissen, warum sie ihre Toten verbrennen. Er erklärt, dass man leichter weitermachen kann. Als Erinnerung haben sie sich selbst. Jesus geht. Maggie und Sasha überlegen, was sie jetzt tun sollen. Sasha schlägt vor, dass sie bleiben sollten. Maggie meint, dass er ein Feigling ist, was äußerst gefährlich wäre. Enid fährt auf einem Rennrad über die Straße. Sie bemerkt einen Fleck auf dem Boden. Ein Untoter erscheint, der sogleich von einem Auto überfahren wird. Der Wagen fährt gegen einen Pfahl. Der Untote richtet sich wieder auf, worauf hin der Wagen zurück setzt und gegen eine Mauer fährt. Er lässt die Scheibe herunter und erklärt ihr, dass er nur so herum fährt. Mitten in der Nacht ertönt in Hilltop laute Musik. Große Feuer am Eingangstor brennen und das Tor steht weit offen. Die Tür und die Fenster sind verschlossen. Sasha will die Musik ausschalten, gleichzeitig ist sie besorgt um die Gesundheit von Maggie. Sie hilft Sasha durch eine Luke im Dach zu klettern. Draußen bemerkt sie, wie Untote durch das Tor kommen. Sie klettert hinunter und eilt zum Tor. Auch Maggie ist nun auf dem Dach. Sie gibt Anweisungen an alle Personen, die sie sehen kann. Sasha dreht sich um und ist besorgt, weil Maggie nicht gehört hat. Sasha kommt zum Auto und versucht dieses zu öffnen, doch es ist von allen Seiten versperrt. Auch Gregory sieht die Bedrohung, zieht sich jedoch ins Haus zurück. Sasha und Jesus stellen fest, dass sie den Wagen nicht knacken können. Sie möchte die Tore schließen. Maggie fährt mit einem Traktor langsam auf das Auto mit der Musik zu. Unterwegs überfährt sie mehrere Untote. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es schließlich die Musik zum Erliegen zu bringen und die Untoten zu beseitigen. Carl und Enid laufen nebeneinander. Sie will wissen, ob es ihm nicht leid tut das gesehen zu haben. Er erklärt, dass er mit Absicht hingeschaut hat um, falls er die Gelegenheit dazu hat, Negan auch wirklich töten zu können. Enid erklärt, dass man Sachen macht für die, die man geliebt hat. Er entschuldigt sich, dass er sie eingesperrt hat. Jesus und Gregory streiten über Sasha und Maggie. Jesus betont, dass sie ihnen in der letzten Nacht geholfen haben und Maggie schwanger ist. Gregory kann sich wieder nicht an Sasha erinnern. Er will jedoch, dass es nach seinen Regeln läuft. Andernfalls kann Jesus die Führung übernehmen, müsste jedoch länger in Hilltop bleiben. Sasha und Maggie kommen herein. Gregory bietet ihnen Marmelade an und will sie davon schicken. Sasha schlägt vor, dass sie geht, Maggie jedoch bleibt. Damit wären sie quitt. Gregory lässt sich jedoch darauf nicht ein. Sie will wissen, was sie tun muss, um ihn zu überzeugen. Er mustert sie am ganzen Körper und schlägt eine private Unterhaltung vor. Maggie reagiert darauf gereizt, worauf hin Gregory die Marmelade doch nicht mitgeben will. Die Savior fahren in die Gemeinschaft ein. Mehrere Männer kommen durch das Tor, angeführt von Simon. Enid und Carl laufen noch immer nach Hilltop. Carl findet einen Rucksack mit Rollschuhen, worauf hin beide vergnügt nebeneinander und schließlich Hand in Hand fahren. Simon und seine Männer werden in das Haupthaus in Hilltop gelassen. Gregory begrüßt sie. Simon erklärt, dass dies kein Höflichkeitsbesuch wird und möchte unter 4 Augen mit ihm sprechen. Er erzählt, dass die Gruppe, mit der Hilltop Geschäfte gemacht hat, aus dem Spiel genommen wurde. Gregory gibt vor nicht zu verstehen, worauf hin Simon ihn packt und mit ihm ins Nebenzimmer geht. Dort betrachten sie das Gemälde des reitenden Generals. Gregory bemerkt nebenbei an, dass sie die Botschaft von letzter Nacht deutlich erhalten haben. Simon will die Botschaft wiederholt bekommen. Gregory vermutet, dass sie erkennen sollten, wer der Boss ist. Simon erklärt, dass sie sich viel Mühe gegeben haben die Untoten her zu schaffen und dann wurden sie von den Hilltop-Leuten erledigt und weg geschafft. Gregory will das Lob wieder den Saviorn zukommen lassen und gibt vor, dass sie etwas von seinen Leuten gelernt haben müssen und sie deshalb von ihnen (indirekt) gerettet wurden. Simon erklärt, dass die Leute auf dem Außenposten tot sind. Gregory gibt sich überrascht und entsetzt. Simon erzählt von den Leuten, welche den Außenposten erledigt haben. Gregory bittet Simon eine Botschaft an Negan weiter zu geben, wonach er die Vorteile von Kooperation versteht. Simon lehnt ab und erklärt, dass er nun sein Negan ist. Simon will wissen, ob Gregory sonst noch etwas für ihn hat. Dieser überlegt still und schaut ihn dann an. Er führt Simon zu einer Kammer, vor der Jesus den Kopf schüttelt. Gregory öffnet die Tür, doch es ist nur eine Kiste mit Scotch drin. Er bietet Simon eine Flasche an. Dieser gesteht, dass er das Getränk nicht mag, aber es für Negan etwas ist. Simon nimmt sich die ganze Kiste und fordert Gregory auf die Flasche zurück zu packen. Er gibt seine Dankbarkeit kund und fordert seine Männer auf die Hälfte von allem zu nehmen. Kurz bevor sie anfangen fordert er Gregory auf sich hin zu knien. Die Männer verlassen das Haus. Enid und Carl kommen an Hilltop an. Er bemerkt, dass der schwarze Truck von Negan nicht dabei ist, sieht aber Simon, wie er Befehle gibt. Enid erkennt, dass er nicht wegen ihr unterwegs ist. Er fragt sie, ob sie ihn begleitet um Negan zu töten. Sie erkennt, dass er den Mord nur für sich tun will außerdem will sie wissen, wie er entkommt. Carl hat darauf keine Antwort und küsst sie stattdessen. Sie will nicht, dass er geht, hält ihn jedoch nicht auf. Enid schleicht sich nach Hilltop. Jesus öffnet die Kammer im Schlafzimmer von Gregory und lässt Sasha und Maggie heraus. Der Anführer stürmt herein und wirft Jesus vor, dass er die Frauen im Flur hätte verstecken sollen. Er ist besorgt, dass sie die Frauen bei ihm hätten finden können, worauf hin er ermordet werden würde. Jesus diktiert Gregory schließlich, was passieren wird: Er wird bleiben und die Frauen auch. Gregory wird nicht mehr das Sagen haben, darf jedoch in der Position des Anführers bleiben. Gregory erklärt, dass er bei den Verhandlungen Fortschritte gemacht hat und meint, dass sie fair spielen, wenn sie auch fair sind. Maggie schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und nimmt sich die Uhr von ihrem Mann zurück. Gregory meint, dass die Uhr nicht draußen im Regen sein musste. Sie bestimmt, dass es nun auch ihr Zuhause ist und er sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennen soll. Jesus erzählt, dass Gregory schon immer der Anführer war. Er selbst war in vielerlei Hinsicht anderer Meinung, konnte sich jedoch keinen anderen Führer vorstellen. Zu Maggie gewandt meint er, dass er dies jetzt jedoch kann. Sobald die Tore geschlossen sind, geht Maggie raus, auch gegen die Warnung, dass draußen die Savior noch immer alles beladen. Sasha fordert Jesus auf heraus zu finden, wo Negan lebt. Er stimmt dem zu. Sasha will es als Geheimnis vor Maggie halten. Maggie geht zum Grab ihres Mannes zurück. Dort findet sie Enid an der Stelle von Abraham liegen. Sie hat einige Ballons an seinem Kreuz angebracht. Maggie erklärt, dass sie nicht okay ist, aber es wieder sein wird. Die beiden Frauen gehen in Maggies Wohnquartier. Enid erzählt, dass sie von der nächtlichen Aktion und dem Traktor gehört hat. Maggie erklärt, dass es nicht schwer war den Traktor zu fahren und nicht ihr erstes Mal war ein Auto überrollt zu haben. Sie erzählt von einem Jungen, dessen Auto sie überfahren hat. Sasha kommt herein. Sie fragt Enid, ob sie allein gekommen ist, was sie bestätigt und sie zum Essen auffordert. Sie will wissen, warum Ballons auf Abrahams Grab sind. Maggie gesteht, dass sie nicht den Mut hatte es ihr zu sagen, ihr Mann es jedoch gekonnt hätte, denn er war ein schlechter Lügner. Enid entschuldigt sich, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, wer wo lag. Maggie erzählt, wie sie die Uhr für Glenns nehmen wollte, übergibt sie nun jedoch an Enid. Sie meint, dass sie nichts brauchen um sich an ihn zu erinnern, denn sie haben sich. Sie fassen sich an den Händen und beten. Negans Männer besteigen die Wagen und fahren los. Das Tor wird mit einem Balken versehen. Sasha hat Abrahams Zigarre im Mund und schleift ihr Messer. Jesus springt auf einen der LKW auf. Er nimmt einen Schluck des Scotch und schüttet die restliche Flasche aus. Carl zeigt sich hinter einer der Kisten Besonderheiten * Maggies Gebet: Für diesen neuen Tag mit seinem Licht, Für Schlaf und Obdacht in der Nacht, Für Gesundheit und Essen, Für die Liebe und Freunde, Für alle Güte, die wir empfangen, Amen * Simon ist der neue "Negan" für Hilltop * Das Gemälde mit dem General auf dem weißen Pferd wurde aus Hilltop entfernt * Sasha und Maggie, sowie Enid sind nun Teil von Hilltop * Enid erhält die Taschenuhr von Glenn vererbt (der sie von Hershel bekommen hat) * Der Name der Folge ('Draufgänger') wird von Simon genannt. Er bezeichnet damit Rick und seine Gruppe. Todesfälle * Untoter auf dem Weg zwischen Hilltop und Alexandria * Unotote in der Nacht in Hilltop Musik * Finlandia by Jean Sibelius Nachweise